At Your Best
by RatedRAngel
Summary: Seth and Dean have known each other since kids and they dream of being prof. th has a quick temper and is known to act irrational while it seems that everything comes to Dean naturally and that pisses Seth off.But for some reason he can't get over the feeling he gets when the guy looks at him.Over the years, they fall for each other but fame threatens to tear them apart.
_**So, this is a new story that I'm trying. I don't know if this will be big, but yeah. So if you like it, favorite, follow or leave a review! Sorry for any mistakes in advance.**_

* * *

Seth sat at the table in his parents' dining room, gripping the basketball tightly in his right hand. He rolled his eyes as he listened to his mother go on and on about something he wasn't doing right this time. It seemed he always wasn't doing something right. But fuck it. He wasn't the rich, stuck up kid they all wanted him to be. So he wasn't gonna try to act the part. Sure, his family was rich but that didn't mean shit to him.

His eyes shifted to his mother, or godmother, as she folded her arms across her chest. Seth's mother had been killed in a car accident when he was 7 years old. His mother and his godmother, Stephanie, were best friends and his mother had told Stephanie that if anything were to happen to her, she wanted her to take care of Seth. Seth was adopted shortly after the accident and Seth loved Stephanie like a real mother, so he called her that.

Stephanie's husband, Hunter, who sat at the table in front of him reading a newspaper, was the only father that Seth had ever knew. Seth wasn't the only adopted one. The twins, Brianna and Nicole, who were also sitting at the table basically living in their phones, were also adopted after Stephanie found them walking alone down the street while they were coming back home one night. Their mother was a crackhead and had apparently left them along at some store to go buy some more crack. She was supposed to be right back but it had been days since they had last seen her. They were older than Seth so that made him the third oldest.

Of course, this all was before Stephanie and Hunter found out they actually could have children, so now it was a big family with their three daughters joining in, Aurora, Vaughn, and Murphy.

"Seth! Are you listening?!", his mother shouted as Seth groaned inside

"Yes, mom", he droned "I'm listening. I don't see what the big deal is"

"I don't understand why you did that! It was totally irrational and it won't be accepted!"

"What was so wrong about it, mom?"

"You hit another player on the court!"

Seth rolled his eyes. The fucker had every right to get punched in the mouth. During the game, yesterday, the player on the other team who was guarding Seth kept bumping into him on purpose, pushing him. So, like any other normal person, Seth got tired of it and hit the bastard in the mouth, which got him put out of the game but he didn't care. It's only so much people can take.

"He kept pushing me! What did you expect me to do? I'm not some punk bitch, I don't have to take it! Serves him right, he must have wanted to get punched in the fucking mouth!", Seth finally exploded. He didn't mean to curse at his mom, but he just couldn't help it. He loved her with everything in him but it seemed like she always took everyone's side over his, even strangers.

Hunter chuckled across the table, earning a glare from Stephanie. The twins "ooh" ed.

"Don't curse me, Seth! I'm your mother! Why are you acting out? I-Is it because of Lisa? Is it because her anniversary is coming up? Because you know you can talk to me, baby-"

"Steph", Hunter spoke up, making Stephanie and Seth look at him. "Leave the boy alone, okay? He was just defending himself, it's no big deal."

Stephanie went to protest but Hunter stopped her.

"And I don't think you should be bringing...you know what up, you know?"

Stephanie nodded as Hunter stood and pulled her in his arms. He spoke soothing words before he tilted her head up as his lips settled over hers. Seth grimaced at the sound of them kissing. Seriously?

 _Hey mom and dad, we're still in the goddamn room!_

"Ew, like get a room", Nicole, or Nikki, groaned. She only glanced up from her phone for a second before she was back into it.

Seth turned with a scowl and looked out the window, a sight over in the next yard caught his eye and he couldn't move his gaze away from the scene in front of him. There stood Dean, and _**one**_ of the sluts of the school, Cody Rhodes.

* * *

Dean felt Cody moan in his mouth as their lips moved together in unison. He pulled away and looked into Cody's eyes, seeing the boy's dreamy gaze meeting his own. He really hoped the boy wasn't getting attached because he didn't do that shit. Fucking, he could do but relationships were just a big ass NO NO. That shit was too emotional and he really didn't see the point of them. Cody was fun but as he looked into his eyes, he could see that the boy was already whipped.

He pulled away, removing the boy's hands from around his neck.

"So uh...Cody...I don't think we can hang anymore."

Cody's expression went from dazed, to confused, to shocked. Then realization.

"W-What? What are you... _What?_ "

Dean watched as the boy scrambled over his words.

"What do you mean?", he tried again, this time his words coming out clear

Dean looked at him as if he was stupid before replying.

"What the fuck I just said. It's not that goddamn hard to understand what the fuck I just said, Cody."

"I-I...no no no-"

"Uh, no no no", Dean mocked him as he cut him off "I said I'm done. It's been fun but you need to go now. I told you from the start that I don't do relationships. You already knew that before we even knew each other personally. So don't act all shocked now. I told you that if you started to grow feelings that your little feelings would get hurt. So get the fuck. Bye", Dean turned around and walked back to his house, leaving Cody standing there.

That was harsh as fuck, he knew but fuck it. Cody already knew what it was. He looked up, his eyes falling on Seth's as he watched him through his kitchen window. Dean looked over Seth's head, seeing his mother and father making out, before his eyes settled back on his. For some reason, he just couldn't look away. No, he didn't want to. His heart did a hard thump as he stopped in his tracks. Fuck...he wanted to stop looking but he just fucking couldn't.

But, luckily, Seth did it for him.

 _What the fuck was that?_

Dean had known Seth a very long time. Since the boy was 8 and Dean was 10. As Dean settled his eyes on his own house, he tried to shake the feeling that had come over him. Seth was hot as fuck but Dean just couldn't see him going down that road with Seth. He thought of the guy as a best friend...well a bestfriend that he didn't really talk to.

 _If that makes sense..._

When Dean realized it didn't he just stopped thinking about it and walked inside his house. He was visiting him mom for a short while before he left again to go back to college. He went to UCLA and they had a football game tomorrow so his visit was about to come to an end. He walked into the fancy kitchen, seeing his mom there cooking. He went up and kissed her cheek as he went to sit down at the island, pulling out his phone.

"Aww, my baby's leaving again", he heard her say and he smiled a little

"Yeah, but you know"

"Yeah, but it just gets so lonely in this big ass house"

It got quiet after that and Dean's stomach growled loudly. It seemed that his mom had perfect timing as she suddenly placed a plate in front of him and was piling spaghetti on it. After she fixed her own plate, she sat beside him and they both ate.

"So, is school still going good?"

"Mmmhmmm", he said with a mouth full of food, making his mom laugh

"You gonna win tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah"

"That's right", she laughed but suddenly got quiet

"You being careful?"

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned. He hated when she got on this subject. He loved his mom but she really didn't need to know who he fucked.

"Yes, mom", the tone of his voice making it clear he didn't want to talk about it

"Okay, okay", she held up her hands "Just saying. These guys see you...and they see a big ass money sign. Not only because of where you come from but because of your skills. Baby, you're gonna be something special in the NFL. You're already something special. I'm just saying. Don't fall for the wrong one."

"Yeah, yeah. I already know mom. Just cut one loose like ten fucking minutes ago"

* * *

 _ **So, was it good? I hope this was good first chapter. Like I said at the top, if it gets a good response, I'll keep going.**_


End file.
